Titans
by short-macchiato
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras are both escaping Paris and the Titanic is their ticket to a new life. With Cosette, Marius and a few more of the Amis in toe; will they all survive the ship's only voyage?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Eponine, I must say I cannot wait to be united with my dear Marius, it feels as if we have been apart for an eternity!" Cosette smiles widely as the two walk quickly through the narrow corridor.

"But Miss Cosette, it has been little more than three days since we departed France." The governess replied.

"Oh yes but you do not understand I cannot bear a minute away from him let alone days."

The maid tries her best not to roll her eyes.

"Ladies please, I beg of you to keep your voices down, other passengers will start complaining" Monsieur Fauchelevent, Cosette's father and Eponine's employer says quietly "you two will be in this room, I will be in the next cabin down."

"Oui Monsieur"

"Oui Papa"

"Do not worry Miss Cosette," Eponine smiles as the girls enter their room, "I am sure Monsieur Pontmercy is pining for you the same way you pine for him."

The blond sits down on her bed and giggles quite loudly "Just a few more hours."

* * *

Eponine could not believe her luck. Just two years ago her parents were persuading her into a life of prostitution and now, here she was on the greatest ship ever built, going to live in the greatest country in the world. She had escaped, finally. She had escaped her parents, that terrible arranged marriage with Montparnasse and most of all she had escaped France. That damn country which had caused her nothing but pain, she was finally gone from there. She was going to America, and there she would start over. There she would have the chance to live her life without people judging her, for her appearance, for her last name, for her lack of connections. She finally had the chance to live.

She is still unsure of how she fell into such luck. She remembers walking through the marketplace, looking for a stall with minimal workers so that she could steal some bread for the day. She brushed up against the bourgeois man and his daughter, who were engaged in deep conversation. He was telling her that it was time for them to employ a new governess for her while she begged to have the chance to spend time with someone her own age. That was when Eponine had the idea, the girl looked to be of a similar age to her and Eponine had learnt how to do basic housework back when the family still had the inn. But she looked down at her appearance, her skin was covered in an obvious layer of dirt and her dress was old and torn in a number of places. They would never accept her if she showed up on their door step looking like a street rat.

The pair did not seem to notice as she shadowed them throughout the market and back to their home. It was quaint but very bourgeois, situated right in the middle of Rue Plumet, one of the nicer streets in Paris.

She knew this was a change at a different life, a better life and she knew she had to seize this opportunity.

That night, while shopkeepers in the marketplace were busily packing up their stalls she stole a dress off one of the stalls. She was very good at being invisible and was sure the couple barely even noticed her. She hid the dress in her pillowcase, careful to ensure that her parents did not see her carrying it into their home. They would curse at her and question why she didn't use her skills to steal useful things such as food or money. She could not wait to get out of there.

That night she ignored her mother as she banged on the bathroom door, yelling at her daughter for spending the whole night in the bathroom when she should be out working. Eponine scrubbed her skin so hard that she was sure it would start bleeding. She washed her hair repeatedly, hoping that it would turn soft and shine like the hair of the bourgeois girls. It was only when she noticed how black the water was that she removed herself from the bath and went to bed.

She was up and out of the house before her parents had the chance to rise. She put on the stolen dress, which was a little lose but not unwearable and did her hair in a tight bun. She stole some shoes from her mother and left. She did not want them to see her like this, to catch wind of her plan. She needed to disappear from their lives and she needed to do it now.

She arrived at Rue Plumet early that morning and was greeted by an elderly lady – perhaps the departing governess let her in. Eponine could not help but smile at the fact that a pretty dress and a bath was all that was needed to permit her entrance in the house.

She explained to the man, Monsieur Fauchelevent that her mother was out shopping at the market yesterday and overheard their conversation. She was so surprised when the man believed her story. She had always been a good liar but even she could not properly imitate the way the bourgeois would pronounce their vowels. Though apparently the man did not notice and she was employed as governess. She was sure if she told anyone her story they would not believe her. In two days she went from a Parisian street rat to the governess of a bourgeois family. She took up permanent residence in Rue Plummet and when she wasn't completing her duties around the house she would spend her days with Cosette, as if the two were friends rather than employer and employee.

With the money she was making she bought more dresses and began to enjoy the luxuries of her new life. Most of the time she felt like another member of the family, well with Cosette but she maintained a more professional relationship with Monsieur Fauchelevent.

Slowly she noticed with regular meals and baths her hair became softer her cheeks fuller. She would look in the mirror and realised that she now looked almost bourgeois.

She remembers the day that Cosette met Marius; she had to listen to her talk about the man for the rest of the day. And the day after that. Then Marius showed up outside of the home, and Eponine would watch as they would talk through the fence. She never said it out loud but it was so romantic and she hoped that perhaps through Cosette and her father she may meet someone who would love her the way Marius loved Cosette.

After a few months of courting the pair was engaged. It was then when they news broke. Marius and his friends were leaving France to read law at Harvard Law School. From there they intend to set up their own law firm in Boston. It was quickly decided that the Fauchelevents would move with them to America where the pair would get married.

"Oh Eponine you must come!" Cosette cries when she breaks the news to her governess. "Please, you need to come with me to America, I will know no one, and I need you there."

Eponine stays quiet and continues to make a lemon tart to have with tea later in the afternoon. "Please Eponine, you will stay with me in my quarters on the ship, really we will pay for it all."

Eponine stares at the blond "No mademoiselle, do not waste your money on me."

"Eponine it is not a waste of money, please come with us."

After hours of persuasion Eponine relents and agrees to leave France. With her savings she buys a ticket for her younger brother and sister. Unfortunately they were in steerage as there was no way that she could ever afford a second class ticket let alone a first.

It was that simple. Now she was on her way to America to start a new life and she could not wait.

* * *

The men boarded at Cherbourg. The ship was running late and they were not on time for the evening's dinner. They laughed and joked as a small yacht took them out to the magnificent ship which was far too large to dock in the small town's port. Marius stared at the grand ship as it came into view, its lights shining brightly and its music could be heard from the port. Most importantly his Cosette was on board, she had gone to London to buy her wedding dress while he finalised everything for their trip. He pined for her, constantly, to the point where the other men he was travelling could barely stand being around him. They laughed, claiming that Enjolras had drawn the short straw in sharing a suite with Marius, Enjolras agreed. Marius knew they would never understand how he felt about Cosette, without her he had no purpose, without her he was nothing.

"Eponine?" Cosette's wide blue eyes were staring up at Eponine's "Would it be possible for you to deliver this to Marius?"

"Now?" Eponine asked as she prepared the bed. The blonde nodded "Why can't you do it yourself, he's down the corridor not across Paris."

"Please Eponine, I am in my bed clothes, you are still dressed."

The governess sighs loudly and takes the envelope from Cosette, as she walks down the corridor she cannot help but smile at how romantic the two were. They were a couple that you would read about in books, perfect in every way. Eponine tried not to be jealous of Cosette, after all, Cosette and her father had given her so much but she longed to be loved the way Cosette was.

Eponine watched as Marius' face lit up when he saw the letter. He ushered he inside as he wrote her a reply. She tried not to laugh. He would write a sentence, stare at it for a few seconds, cross it out, write another sentence then scrunch up the paper and throw it in the bin. This happened repeatedly and before long he was fishing old papers from the bin as he preferred what he wrote originally to what he was writing now.

"I am terribly sorry Mademoiselle Eponine, please, sit down I shall order you some tea while you wait."

"Oh Monsieur that's really not ne-" he was gone before she could finish her sentence.

She could not believe the people she had become surrounded by in the past year. She had gone from the people of the gutters, money hungry thieves such as her parents to people like Marius, Cosette and Monsieur Fauchelevent , kind and generous people. After living on the streets for a while, where people are desperate to simply survive she had begun to forget that people this kind actually exist in this world. Before she began working for the Fauchelevent she believed people as kind as them only existed in story books. Though sometimes it seemed as if her life was mirroring the plot of a story she read back when she was a child.

"Really" the door busts open and a tall blonde man strides in "this is such a disgusting display of opulence! I cannot help but wonder if steerage have gold platted lettering on their doors? After all they bring in the most money for this company, shouldn't they receive the best service."

Marius sighs but doesn't take his eyes of his letter "I do not quite recall how much I actually paid for this suite Enjolras but I assure you it was far more than those in steerage did. That is why this is called first class."

"You are exactly right" the blonde man strolls over to the cabinet and pulls out a bottle of deep red drink – she assumed some kind of alcohol and started drinking it. She is sure he has not yet spotted her sitting on the small lounge "This is what needs to change, we should not have to pay for luxuries, they should be available to everyone, regardless of their income."

"But then the company would cease to make a profit" Marius replies; now smiling to himself as he furiously writes his letter.

"And that is why I hate capitalism."

"Then why are you moving to America, that place basically invented modern capitalism" Marius laughs.

Enjolras stops, finally spotting the girl on the lounge "You are?"

"Oh I am terribly sorry Monsieur" she stands bowing her head "I am Eponine, Mademoiselle Cosette's governess."

"Eponine…" he repeats her name slowly and she quite likes how he says it "It is a pleasure indeed" he bows modestly "I am Enjolras, a companion of Marius'" he takes a drink from his glass "Now I must ask, what exactly are you doing here?"

"She is delivering a letter to Cosette for me" Marius stands, handing her an envelope.

Enjolras raises his eyebrows "You do know she is just up the corridor?"

"Of course I do, but this is romantic Enjolras, something which you obviously know nothing about." Marius turns and thanks Eponine, walking her to the door.

She is about to return to her room when the door behind her once again opens "Mademoiselle Eponine, do you mind if I escort you back to your room?" she involuntarily blushes and the two set off down the corridor in silence. In fact, he does not talk to her at all during their walk and she finds it incredibly strange. Why ask to walk her back to her room if he was not even going to make small talk? When she arrives at her room he gives her a low bow and bids her goodnight.

She sighs, completely confused by the gentleman and prepares herself for Cosette who has no doubt been waiting impatiently for Marius' reply.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, this will most likely be a 3-5 shot.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this, thank you for reading, commenting, favouriting and following.**

**Please remember comments, reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine chose not to attend breakfast with Cosette and her party, instead opting to visit her brother and sister who were down in steerage. She could not help but stare in what was a mixture of shock, awe and horror as the standards declined as she went down each deck. She knew that Cosette, Marius and their friends were extremely wealthy, but she had never imagined they would have _this_ much money to splurge on a four day boat trip. With Cosette, they had only explored the first class areas, there was a luxurious Turkish bath, a gymnasium which neither of the girls really cared for and then there was the first class reception hall. A steward told the curious girls that a ball would be held once the first class passengers from Southampton had boarded in order to commemorate the Titanic's maiden voyage. Cosette was so excited about the upcoming ball that she immediately rushed back to their room to decide what to wear.

She found it interesting how a few stewards had tried to stop her from descending further into the ship. They would hold their hands in front of her and tell her that she did not want to go down there, she was not meant to go down there, that down there was _steerage_. They almost whispered the word at her, as if saying it aloud was offensive in some way. She would just smile politely and tell them she was looking for someone. After some negotiation they would let her through.

Eponine really struggled with this new identity of hers. For so long she had been the steerage of society, those who were considered worthless, inhumane beasts but now she found herself surrounded by Genteel society and what was even stranger, other people thought that she was part of genteel society. She was fortunate in a way, those who were not privy to the intimate working of the Fauchelevent family generally assumed that she was a friend of Cosette's who Monsieur Fauchelevent had been kind enough to take in. They did not identify her as their governess and she was appreciative of that as she knew that other people would not bother to give her the time of day if they discovered she was not in the same class as they were.

When she finally arrives at G deck she cannot help but not how it was actually far cleaner than where Gavroche and Azelma had been living back in France. Yes, while there was no gold plated numbers on doors, the facilities were far better than she could have ever expected. Though it was extremely warm, almost uncomfortably and the fact that she was pulled in by a tiny corset did not help her cause. It was terribly busy as more and more passengers from Southampton began to fill the ship's maze of corridors. She was pushed from side to side as children weaved between her legs, almost causing her to trip. Tall, bustling men were passing trunks and cases above her head as they yelled out to people further down the corridor whilst the eyes of worried mothers darted around the corridor, trying to search for where their children had disappeared to. She was surrounded by a medley of languages, English, Italian and of course French were just a few of the tongues she heard spoken, she was also sure she heard some German and possibly even some Spanish, she recognised them from when Cosette's language tutor tried to teach her seven languages so that she could be truly cultured. He was ultimately unsuccessful.

The scene was absolutely chaotic but there was something Eponine missed about it. G deck, steerage as some called it seemed alive, it had a spirit, a rhythm all of its own and it was obvious that it had the life that first class so clearly lacked. First class was so restrained, so stagnant; it was suffocating and made her feel claustrophobic. She would never trade it, not for the world but she missed the vigour of the common people. There was a sense of urgency, enthusiasm and excitement in them that the people in first class lacked. She missed it because it was what she had always known. Now that she was no longer part of that world she looks back on it with a sense of nostalgia and almost missed the past. She was sure that Cosette would not appreciate steerage the same way she did in fact, she was sure the poor girl would have a heart attack.

Eponine could love and appreciate steerage for what it was but she would much rather be sleeping in here first class state room than down here near the engines and boilers. There were no windows and it was so stuffy.

Eventually she stumbled across Gavroche and Azelma. They were sitting on their bunk beds as a family of four rushed around them. The pair ran up to her as soon as they saw her.

"You said you would come visit us last night" Gavroche crosses his arms over his chest angrily.

"I was held up"

Azelma giggles "Oh Eponine, you are so bourgeois now!" It had been years since they had all sat down and had a proper conversation "And you have filled out! It's all the cream and cheese you're eating!"

The eldest Thernadier smiles "and you too will be eating cheese and cream once we get to America. You will be able to get jobs, buy food, clothes."

"Like the one you're wearing" Azelma reaches over and runs her fingers over the silk gown Cosette had bought for Eponine.

"Just like the one I'm wearing."

The three go for a walk on the third class deck. It is terribly busy with people boarding as well as people trying to get the best vantage point to farewell their families from. Gavroche can barely stand still, rather than walk it seems as if the boy bounces with every step he takes. His face practically glows as he tells her about the small boat that took them out to the grand ship. The tiny, rickety bridge they had to precariously walk up in order to get onto the titanic. He tells here he felt like a pirate, she looks at Azelma who has gone pale at the memory and laughs.

She cannot wait to start this new life with them. They all deserve it so much.

She spends most of the day wondering third deck with her siblings as they were prevented from ascending further up the ship. The deck was nice though, it was far closer to see level that the first class deck was. She would lie out in the sun and no one would care or comment on her unladylike behaviour. The sun cascaded over her body and warmed her up. On the docks the air was still cold but the sun warmed her through to her core. She could see first class passengers going for their afternoon stroll. Their dresses would shine in the sun and their tall, wide hats caused shadows as they walked. They looked beautiful, like the queens of this beautiful ship. She decided that it would be best if she got back to Cosette.

* * *

"Where did you disappear to?" Cosette asks once Eponine manages to find her way back to their room.

"I was in steerage" she replies, surprised to see Cosette in the room, she expected her to be spending all her time with Marius.

"Oh, why?"

"Remember I told you, my brother and sister are emigrating too, and not all of us can afford first class state rooms" she smiles as she tidies the room. "Why are you not with Marius?"

Cosette huffs loudly and lies down on her bed "He's playing squash with the boys, they're having some sort of round robin game, it's been going for hours. It all sounds terribly boring to be honest"

Eponine cannot help but laugh to herself "Welcome to your new life Cosette."

"Oh I cannot wait for my life with Marius to start, and then you will be there with me to keep me company when the boys go and play _sports_" Eponine cannot help but laugh at the way Cosette practically spits the word, as if it is the bane of her existence, the cause of all her pain and displeasure. "Oh, you will never guess the most interesting conversation I had over breakfast today."

"Really?" Eponine tries her hardest not to sound too bored but really, conversations in first class were rarely interesting "Yes, as you know Marius and his friends joined us and Enjolras, of all people was curious as to why you were absent."

Eponine busies herself making one of the beds, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks "Really?" she replies nonchalantly "I cannot imagine why."

Cosette raises her eyebrows "Do not lie to me. Marius told me he volunteered to walk you back to our room last night; I knew I could hear a male voice."

"He is very polite" Eponine is once again trying not to smile at the strange events of the night before.

"That he most definitely is, he has requested your presence at tonight's dinner" Cosette practically squeals.

"Oh, well they are having dinner with you are they not? So I would be eating there regardless."

Cosette rolls her eyes at Eponine "You do not understand _he requested your presence_."

"So?" Unfortunately Eponine is not as well versed on bourgeois customs as she appears.

"That means he wants to see you again, actually, it means he is eager to see you again." Blush has now crept from her face down her neck and chest, which only made Cosette squeal even louder "This is so exciting."

* * *

Eponine wears her finest dress to the dinner and prays that she will not be invited to tomorrow night's ball as she will have absolutely nothing to wear. She never thought her life would be dictated by such idle thoughts. She remembers almost six years ago, when the family lost the suburban in they once owned. They walked to Paris and they had barely eaten in days, they were all so sure they were going to starve. Now she was worried about what some bourgeois boy would think of her at some opulent dinner where she would eat so much food she would be sure her corset would burst.

The men arrived at the girl's room early which resulted in Cosette shouting that they would be out in a minute. Her father once again opened the adjoining between the rooms and tells the girls sternly to keep their voices down; the other first class passengers would not appreciate it.

Enjolras smiles at Eponine as she steps out of the room and with a slight bow kisses her gloved hand. "Good evening Monsieur" Eponine smiles, curtsying slightly. From the corner of her eye she can see Marius and Cosette staring at the pair with wide smiles on their faces. She does not know what is more embarrassing, the fact that Enjolras was paying attention to her or the identical looks on their faces. Cosette and Marius walk ahead, he grasps her hand tightly in his as they whisper to each other, no doubt telling each other how they cannot stand spending an hour way from each other and how they cannot wait until the day they are married.

Eponine and Enjolras are soon joined by two more of the men's friends, Combeferre and Bahorel who were staying a little further up in a deck.

"Wait until we tell Courfeyrac about this! He is going to regret taking the Olympic; it is nowhere near as opulent as this!"

"Have you travelled on the Olympic sir?" Eponine asks the tall, dark haired man.

"Of course Madamemoiselle, who has bought the properties for these men to stay in once they arrive. I consider myself quite the property mogul." His loud voice float through the corridor and his laugh is loud and boisterous. Regardless of his bourgeois upbringing she can see him being the type of man who would enjoy the atmosphere of steerage; he seemed far less stuffy than the rest of first class.

Whereas Combeferre was far more obviously bourgeois, like Marius and Enjolras. He was a tall fair man who reeked of old aristocracy. He barely spoke to her; rather he walked in silence, taking in the grand ship he was walking through. Once again Enjolras barely spoke to her again. The group walked slowly and he held his hands tightly behind his back and made sure to remain a comfortable distance away from her. Apart from the rambling of Bahorel the group walked in silence, it made Eponine feel restless and uncomfortable. She could not possibly relax when surrounded by these men who seemed so tense and so controlled.

The dinner was by far the most extravagant they had had so far on the Titanic (no doubt to impress all the Southampton passengers who had boarded earlier that day). It was as if the grandest ship in the world was show casing the best food in the world. Eponine could barely believe it as courses seemed to flow endlessly from the ship's kitchens, she could not understand how it could possibly stay afloat with all these people and all this food on board.

Eponine is seated next to Enjolras at his request but once again he does not talk to her. Rather, she finds him observing her, how she eats, drinks, smiles, laughs. Cosette for once is not enthralled in Marius but rather, is staring at the curious pair with an excited smile on her face. At times Eponine would ask Enjolras what was on her plate – especially when the waiter pronounced something in a language foreign to her like German or Italian. She was making it obvious to him that they were of differing classes but he did not seem to mind. He would lean close to her and explain the components of the dish, careful to keep his voice low as to not shame her. Apart from that the pair ate in silence.

* * *

The group stroll along the promenade once their meals are over. They wrap large furs around their bodies and stare out across the vast expanse before them. Eponine wonders over to the back of the ship. From there she can just see the third class deck, and she tries to make out the figures of her brother and sister though she knows with all the people down there and the limited light that it is almost impossible. The steerage crowd is so loud, easily drowning out the sounds of the orchestra inside first class. They scream with laughter, they cheer, she can hear and their feet beat loudly into the deck as they dance. She looks down at them, so lively, so energetic. She hopes tomorrows ball with be just the same.

"You know it is not safe to wonder back here by yourself" She turns to see Enjolras standing behind her. She's not sure how long he's been there.

"Why? Worried I might fall Monsieur?" she smirks at him.

"It's a possibility, please, stop leaning over the ledge like that" she says, sternly pulling her towards him.

She is still smirking and he finds it terribly irritating "Do you not know monsieur that this ship is unsinkable?"

"Unsinkable it may be" he puts his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to walk with him "but you falling off this ship has nothing to do with its ability to stay afloat." She stays silent and walks with him "Why are you moving to America Madamoiselle? Marius tells me you have family in Paris, why leave them."

She stares, eyes wide at Enjolras, trying to figure out if he knows too much, if he knows about her past "Uhh my parents uhh my father is part of the Parisian butcher's guild" she lies, recalling a similar story to the one she had first told the Fauchelevent's. "He and my mother wanted to force me into an arranged marriage and I refused."

"And do they know you are on your way to America?"

"No Monsieur" she is no longer lying "I have had very little contact with them since I started working for the Fauchelevent's"

"But why work as a governess when you are of artis-"

"Why so many questions about my origins, how would you feel if I were to ask you such questions" she snaps.

Now it is his turn to smirk "I would not mind at all. My family and I are from Loan where my father works as a lawyer. I have followed him into the same profession, hence my presence in Paris however, whilst he works in contractual law I dream to work in the development of universal Human Rights, and what better place to do that than in the centre of the free world, America."

They return back to her room late that night as she continuously inquired about his aspirations to work in Human Rights, a concept which seemed completely foreign to her. When they arrive at her door he bows, pecks her hand and wishes her good night.

"Please, will you be at breakfast tomorrow? I noticed you were not present today."

She prays that he cannot see the blush creeping across her cheeks "Yes Monsieur, I will be there."

She sees a smile creep briefly onto his lips "Very well, Mademoiselle, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

She casts a small smile in his direction as she enters her room "See you in the morning Monsieur Enjolras."

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read commented and reviewed. Unfortunately I will not be able to update again until next week as I have lots of assignments to do.**

**In response to ThePolishWolf's question: this will not follow the movie Titanic very closely at all but that is not to say that there will be no overlap (I am still yet to finish planning)**

**Thank you to everyone who commented I really appreciate it. I have two other stories on my profile if you would like to see more of my work.**

**Comment, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days on the ship are rather strange for Eponine. Every morning Enjolras greets her at her door and they walk together mostly in silence. Conversation is basic and goes very little beyond the fundamentals of small talk.

"How did you sleep mademoiselle?" He smiles as he walks alongside her, his hands laced behind his back.

"Very well Monsieur, and you?"

"Not well at all, really it's as if when Marius finally stops telling me how brilliant his dear Cosette is he starts snoring, and that keeps me awake instead."

She laughs "Have you considered moving cabins?"

"Last night I tried to convince a very drunk Bahorel into trading with me, but he still refused. Though there is only a few days left."

All the time that she was spending with Enjolras had left Eponine with very little time to go down to steerage and visit Gavroche and Azelma. In fact she had not been able to go down there at all and she was sure her siblings would be furious with her. The truth was she would be embarrassed if he found out that her siblings were in steerage, she thinks he will look down on her and pity her for not being as wealthy as he or Cosette. So far he has just accepted her, but she's worried that he will judge her the same way the rest of France had judged her.

Cosette would practically dance around their room with excitement whenever Eponine would return to her room after a stroll on deck with Enjolras. Her excitement is almost unbearable to her father who has now given up completely on trying to force the girl to quiet down. It's probably because he has gotten sick of it and probably because some of the other first class passengers are much noisier. Eponine finds it entertaining; give a person – any person no matter their class a little too much alcohol and they are all the same, class lines disappear as there is no such thing as a sophisticated drunk.

"My dear Eponine!" Cosette takes Eponine by the hands and pulls her into their room "Imagine if you and Enjolras are to be married! You can live near us and our children can go to school together." There Cosette goes, planning out their lives again. Eponine believes it was Cosette's lonely childhood that led the girl to have such a vivid imagination.

"Cosette, we hardly even talk!" Eponine sighs lying down on the bed.

"Monsieur Enjolras barely talks to anyone unless it is about politics, the fact that he wants to be around you is indication enough! Even Marius agrees."

This makes Eponine laugh "Is that what you and Marius do on your walks? Gossip about Monsieur Marius and I?"

"No, not all the time, but it is exciting isn't it, just imagine if you two were to get married!"

Eponine hopes that Cosette cannot see the blush rising on her cheeks.

The truth was that Eponine had been thinking along the same lines as Cosette. After all, what was this man's purpose in spending so much time with her, it was a little strange. When she thinks of Monsieur Enjolras she cannot help but smile. He makes her happy, he makes her excited about her future and the role that he could play in it. He was a stern but kind, quiet but caring man of little words but perhaps his actions were speaking far louder than he was and perhaps he was aware of that.

For the past two mornings he has come by her room and walked her up to breakfast, then they would walk around the ship for hours, sometimes speaking, sometimes in silence. When she would venture to close to the edge of the ship he places his hand gently on her arm as if he is trying to pull her back and he makes her feels safe.

It's a strange comfort that she is beginning to feel around Enjolras and she thinks she is no longer as awkward as she once was. He smiles at her, quite often when they are eating and is always sure to ask if she is enjoying her meal as he has figured out that she is too shy to complain. He also has developed the habit of quietly whispering translation of the food why is being served and now she lets him talk shortly after the waiter even when she know what food is being served. She likes that he cares but she does her best to ignore the wide eyes and even wider smiles of Marius and Cosette sitting across from her.

He would let her walk alongside Cosette after dinner as they strolled the promenade. When she had a spare second, Eponine would glance behind her shoulder and see him engaged in deep conversation with Combeferre. Those two were always so serious, as if they were constantly planning something, or working. Bahorel jokes constantly and says that the two are workaholics, he would wink suggestively at Eponine especially when he was drunk and tell her that she was a "much needed distraction for our dear old Enjolras". Eponine would flush deep red at the implications of his comment and the rest of the group would scold him until he apologised to her.

She hoped he wasn't implying that she was to become his mistress. She wanted so much to be something more than someone's mistress, regardless of whether it was Enjolras of someone else. She wanted to be the person someone could be proud to have on their arm. She wondered if Enjolras would be proud to have her on his arm but then she would scold herself for letting her mind run away from herself.

Then at night he would walk her back to her room. He would bow slightly and wish her goodnight then he would promise to see her in the morning and every morning he would be there, waiting for her just as promised. And she loves this pattern they have fallen into.

* * *

He arrives at her cabin shortly after he has dropped her off and invited her to walk with him again. While they are outside he suggests that they should walk further down the decks and for a minute she is worried that he has found out about her family. She is filled with a sense of shame; she should not be embarrassed by whom she is but this damn country and it's damn class system has made her feel this way. She hopes that it will all change in America.

However she soon finds herself being led by Enjolras and a steward into the storage department of the ship. She walks past beautiful cars, cases of wine and boxes of beautiful clothes and jewels which she could only dream to one day wear. Perhaps she will wear them in America.

"Here he is" Enjolras smiles and orders the steward to unlock a cage housing a large afghan hound. It runs past her and jumps straight on its owner, leaving its white fur all over his black suit. He retrieve a leash from his back pocket and smiles over at Eponine "Well come on, let's take a guest on one of our walks."

As they have a dog with them they are not allowed to walk on the first deck promenade but for reasons undisclosed they are allowed to take the dog on the third class deck. This knowledge infuriates Enjolras but he does his best to remain quiet and tells himself silently that when he gets to America he can begin work on trying to change this outdated class system.

"What's his name" she asks quietly after a while.

"Louis."

She bites down on her lip to prevent herself from laughing "That's rude Monsieur."

"I don't think so, this dog lives like a king!" she hadn't thought of it that way, but she likes it. His dog is tall and graceful. It tries to drag him across the deck and she cannot help but wonder if it is the first time it has been let out of its kennel all voyage, she prays not.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots Azelma and Gavroche staring over in her direction and she begins to feel unwell and she is worried that her cheeks are beginning to heat up. She looks over at Enjolras but he seems completely transfixed on the dog and it doesn't seem that he has noticed any change in her behaviour. She notices how Azelma is holding Gavroche back, trying to prevent him from running up to her and she is thankful that her sister understands. When she is sure Enjolras is not looking she casts them a small smile.

He walks her back to her room and smiles at her "Would you mind if I picked you up here for the ball tonight? I was thinking that we should perhaps attend together."

She nods "Of course."

"Brilliant, I'll see you at seven sharp."

* * *

She is wearing one of Cosette's dresses which she needed to get taken out. It was the only thing in Cosette's wardrobe that would fit Eponine. Whilst Cosette had the figure of a woman Eponine still had the body of a prepubescent girl. She blamed it on being underfed for so many years.

She stands in front of the mirror and is sure that she has never looked so beautiful before in her life. Her gown is floor length, navy blue and covered in sequins and beads which were just coming in fashion. She was wearing a gown straight out of the most expensive boutiques in Paris, she was sure it cost more than she had ever been paid.

"Oh Enjolras is going to love it" Cosette squeals so loud that Eponine blushes, worried that he can hear the squealing girl from across the ship "He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Cosette!" Eponine scolds flushing an even deeper red "You are terrible!"

Cosette just giggles "I'm just telling the truth."

The boys arrive at seven sharp and whilst Eponine is ready to leave she is still helping Cosette put on her final pieces of jewellery "really Cosette we must go, Enjolras places great emphasis on punctuality."

"No Eponine, you need to keep these men waiting."

When they exit the room they are greeted by the men and Eponine notes that Enjolras looks unhappy "I'm sorry."

He just shakes his head, don't worry about it. He holds out his arm for her to link with and they walk silently to the dining room.

Everyone is dressed beautifully tonight all their best clothes and jewels on show for everyone to see.

She is seated next to Enjolras who keeps to himself for most of the dinner, occasionally asking if she is enjoying her meal. Cosette is smiling at the pair, being extremely obvious and Cosette was not much more inconspicuous.

After dinner the ball begins and the light are turned down a little. He smiles at her and extends a hand which she gladly accepts. And they begin to dance for a while. She notices how she enjoys the warmth from his hand on the small of her back and on her shoulder. The music is light and joyous and she is surrounded by the sounds of people laughing and enjoying each other's company and she thinks she could get used to living like this, yes, most definitely.

He leans in close to her and can feel his breath as it tickles her neck "You never finished telling me about your family."

"I told you the worke-"

"Eponine don't lie to me" his grip tightens around her arm as they continue dancing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she tries to squirm from his grip.

"And don't play dumb. I'm not Marius and I am not Cosette, I'm not an idiot." She tries to push him away but he just tightens her grip "Don't make a scene. Listen to me, I know who you are. I know who your parents are so if I were you I would just shut up and listen to me. I will not allow you to exploit my friends the same way that your family exploited money out of some of the wealthiest families in Paris."

She tears herself away from him during a slight beak in a song and tries to leave the room as discretely as possible. She manages to escape without attracting the attention of Cosette but she still manages to have a few people stare at her as she leaves. She almost runs until she reaches the back of the ship and she knows that she cannot escape so she cries, it's all she can do now. She has tried so hard to escape her parents, to escape her past but it follows her. She has tried everything, done everything right but it still wasn't good enough. And then there was Enjolras. How could he do that? How could she be so stupid to believe that someone like him could fall in love with someone like her. She felt like an idiot and was totally and completely humiliated.

"Yes, there are only so many places you can hide on a ship" Enjolras is standing above her "Not that you were that difficult to find."

"Get away from me" she hisses.

"It's good to know we are both on the same page here. Now" he grabs onto her arm again as she tries to leave and she is sure that she is starting to bruise "When we get to America, you will not travel with Cosette and the rest of our group to Boston. Rather, you will stay in New York and you will make yourself scarce-"

"Monsieur you cannot do this to me, I have committed no crime, you're a lawyer you claim to fight for justi-"

"I won't let you exploit my friends. I know your parents, you are just the same."

"How can you say that" she cries "I am nothing like them" she is almost begging him to keep quiet "please, you have to believe me."

He glares at her, his eyes cold "Well then prove it."

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone for reading, following and reviewing.**

**A special thank you to FoxFace54, RhondaAnn1, ThePolishWolf and presciousat for your lovely comments.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this update and please remember that your comments really do help me in the writing process.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who read last chapter and a special thank you to those who reviewed. I really was not expecting such a great reaction. This is the final instalment so please let me know what you think, if you were happy with the ending or not, I really love reading your feedback.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and especially reviewed.**

* * *

It is the loud groan, followed by the bursting of metal that indicates that a problem has arisen on the Titanic. Water flows into one of the bottom compartments and it is quickly filling up causing the evacuation of the workers as they run out of the compartment and seel it shut, they smile to each other and wipe the sweat of their brow. "Early night boys?" This ship was unsinkable; there was nothing to worry about. But a loud shout alerts them to the fact that the second compartment is taking on water. A voice further down the ship tells them that the third is too, and the fourth.

It's okay though, the ship can still float with four of its sixteen compartments full of water, after all, this was 1912, the terms unsinkable and invincible were not casually thrown around these days as they had previously.

A man runs past them, obviously a boiler worker but one from further down the boat, whom they had never worked with before "You! You should not be here!"

The man stops and turns speaking in a think Irish accent "And neither should you, the fifth compartment is taking on water. You boys should get out of here and quick, I think we're going down."

Their boss races through the maze of corridors that comprise the Titanic, looking for Andrew's office. This was his ship, surely he could save it.

* * *

It is not the bump or the loud groan that wakes Eponine. Up on A deck they barely feel it and definitely do not hear anything other than the faint sound of the orchestra which plays until the last revellers have stopped dancing. No, Eponine had not been sleeping to begin with. How could she? Her mind was on fire, an absolute buzz. She felt ashamed and embarrassed. She had allowed herself to get swept up in Cosette's wild imagination; she had allowed herself to be deceived by a cruel, cold man. She should have know that he did not have any interest in her, why would he? The boy reeked of bourgeois elitism, everything she was trying to escape by moving to America, a boy like him would never fall for her unless in one of Cosette's dreams.

She rises slowly, careful not to wake Cosette who is sound asleep just a few metres away. The lights from the deck shine into their room and assist her as she dresses. She has no idea where she is going but this room whilst incredibly spacious is making her feel claustrophobic and she needs to escape. She needs air.

On deck the air is like ice, it penetrates though her thick coat, her dress and straight to her soul. It clings to her bones and wraps itself around them. It is a different cold on the ocean, a harsher cold. As she breathes she sees the white breath fall from her lips, the result of hot and cold as they collide. She remembers back when she was living at the inn with her family. In winter when business was quiet they would escape; her, Azelma and Gavroche and they would sit by the river for hours late at night and pretend that they were the wealthy bourgeois in their saloons smoking cigars. They would try to form smoke circles but never quite managed to and they would talk in the most sophisticated French they knew. She was sure if they were not looking, people would mistake the children to have been of bourgeois stock. They were all very good actors after all. And in the summer, when the pub became busy again full of tourists and seamen who wanted to stay out until dawn she would remember those nights by the river. They would calm her and the thought of them provided an escape from the inn and everyone who was in it.

She feels guilty as she strolls the deck. She had so much time to spend with them on the ship but had wasted it all on Enjolras. She had learnt her lesson though; she would allow herself to get swept up with beautiful bourgeois men again.

As she walks the deck she hears a number of voices coming from the platform above her. Some are loud and some are hushed but they all speak with urgency. Their sentences are short and sharp and she can hear the stress, the confusion and the fear in their voices. Against her better judgement she climbs the stairs. The platform is full of men. Some are officers whilst others are regular bourgeois men, some of whom she had been dining with tonight. They barely even notice her as she stands there confused on the platform which surprises her. She is the lone woman there yet she is completely invisible.

In the distance she spots him, Enjolras in deep discussion with the captain. His eyebrows were furrowed and his cheeks were pink, she guessed from the cold. She decides to leave, weary of another fight with the damn man, she had really had enough of him tonight, and she was not going to provide him with another opportunity to tear her apart.

"Eponine" she turns, quickly walking towards the stairs in a vain attempt to pretend that she hasn't heard him. And she's almost there until she feels a painful tug on her right wrist "Madame Thenardier."

"Do you mind" she hisses pulling her wrist back from his painful grasp "What do you want?"

His eyes dart around the deck, wide with shame as he notes the people beginning to stare "I need to talk to you" once again he had grabbed onto her arm and in trying to lead her to a quieter part of the deck.

"Why" she pulls back "so you can humiliate me again, so you can level false accusations at me?"

"Can you keep your voice down. There is no need to bring this up now."

"Why not? Why when I want to respond all of a sudden you do not want to listen."

"There are more pressing issues right now" that makes her laugh "I need you to listen to what I am about to tell you. You must remain calm and you must do exactly as I say, please." He is staring at her with piercing blue eyes, so wide, so intense that she cannot stand to look back at them "The ship is sinking" he almost whispers.

All she can do is stare back "what?"

"It has struck an iceberg and it is sinking. We only have a few hours if we are lucky" his eyes are desperate and she can see that he is telling her the truth "Please listen to me, lifeboats are being lowered but they are only allowing women and children to board them. I need you to go and get Cosette, raise as little alarm as possible and we will try to get you onto one of the first boats out."

"And what about Monsieur Fauchelevent and Marius?"

He stares at the ground "There is not enough life boats for all the men, once we have evacuated all the women and children, then a few very lucky men will be able to escape."

"How do you know?"

"Because my father and I lobbied for less life boats, we need at least 48 and there is less than half that. There was no need to scare the passengers, after all the ship was unsinkable."

She nods, too paralysed with fear to reply and rushes back to her room to wake Cosette. But Cosette was not her only priority she needed to get Gavroche and Azelma onto a life boat before panic set in throughout the ship; she knew she needed to be quick.

But waking up Cosette was a slow process; the girl complained as Eponine nudged her and took what felt like an eternity to change. She was repeatedly pestering Eponine with questions and asking when her father would be asked on deck. Eponine could not tell the girl the truth so she just said that they would call men up when all the women had been taken into life boats first. She could imagine Cosette's reaction if she were to discover that she was to be permanently separated from her father; Eponine would not be able to get her out of their cabin.

She cannot help but feel guilty when lying to Cosette, she denies the father and daughter their final goodbye, she ushers Cosette out of the room without waking Monsieur Fauchelevent. She feels terrible but comforts herself with the fact that Cosette's father would do anything to have his daughter survive, even sacrifice his own life.

By the time they arrive up on deck word of the ship's sinking had obviously spread throughout first class as men women and children were pouring onto the deck. With Cosette's arm tucked under hers she begins to run through the crowd, darting between other confused passengers, her eyes searching for Enjolras. When the deck is this full it becomes so much more confusing, its distinctive features mesh into one and Eponine is sure she is running in circles and she is beginning to panic.

"Eponine" she feels his hand grip her arm and instinctively pulls it free again "I told you to come quickly, they've started lowering boats."

"I tried" she snaps.

"I was coming to look for you two" he pulls the girls over to the rails of the ship, pushing in front of the lines of people patiently waiting.

"Are these the girls you were waiting for?" the officer asks Enjolras nods and begins to help Cosette into the life boat.

"Wait" the girl shrieks "Where is Marius?"

A number of people shout at her, claiming they do not have time for her to say goodbye to her beloved but she is beginning to cry as she realises their fate. A few seconds later, Enjolras appears with Marius by his side.

Marius leans over the edge of the ship and reaches out to Cosette, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her slowly "What is happening?" she asks when he pulls away.

Marius smiles and blinks away the tears in his eyes "Nothing my dear, nothing" he leans his forehead against hers "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast" he leaves, called away to assist another boat.

Eponine realises that everyone is staring at her, waiting for her to board but she is still yet to see Gavroche or Azelma, for all she knows they might not know about the ship's sinking yet. She was leaving France to give all of them a new start. All of them. She cannot abandon them.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go" Enjolras nods at the boat.

"No"

"Eponine, we do not have time for your dramatics" he grabs her roughly and tries to push her into a boat.

"Get off me" she shouts, pulling away.

"What are you trying to achieve here you stupid girl! Just get onto the damn boat, why are you making this so difficult! I am giving you the chance to get off this boat, why throw it back in my face?"

"Because I still have something to prove to you" and with that she vanishes into the crowd. She is every bit the street rat and has no issue darting between the hundreds of bodies which fill the deck. She bounces of them and uses them to push herself further towards the stairs back into the sinking ship.

He stands there for a few seconds in a stunned silence "Shit" sometimes he speaks without thinking but then again, no one could have ever predicted this. He just prays that his words will not bring about the girl's death "Someone else gets on, lower the boats" and with that he leaves his post to chase after her.

Part of him has no idea why he cares; he has no idea why he is chasing after the silly girl. He catches up with her quickly, whilst she might be fleet footed his strides were larger, people tended to move aside for him. He thinks part of it may be guilt but the truth is that if she were not a Thenardier he may have actually liked her. What started off as an attempt to obtain more information about the girl had grown into something a little more for Enjolras. He was reluctant to admit it but the truth was that he actually began to enjoy spending time with her. No matter what her past was, she did not deserve to die like this, not when she had the opportunity to escape.

"Please Eponine, just stop" he has been jogging alongside her down the starboard side of the ship.

"What?"

"Please just get onto a boat, please I beg of-"

She sighs "I can't"

He puts his hand on her lower back and tries to guide her towards the nearest life boat "yes you can, take the chance now-"

"Enjolras!" he is cut off by an officer calling his name "You can sail can't you?" The man was a friend of his father and Enjolras had attended school with his son.

"Of course Sir."

"Great, we need someone to steer this life boat for us."

He notices that his hand is still resting on Eponine's back, he looks down at the girl, her eyes are wide with fear but she smiles softly and encouragingly at him "Go."

By the time he looks from the officer back to her she is gone again, running down the deck and he lets out an exasperated sigh. What could she possibly be doing, he hoped she was not going to retrieve something from her room, something trivial like that, he was not sure if she knew that her actions were endangering both of their lives.

He knows he should get onto the life boat, he knows he should save himself, get off this sinking ship but something stops him "I am sorry Sir" and he runs after the girl.

Somehow, with the adrenaline pulsing through her veins she remembers the maze which leads to steerage, but when she arrives there she is greeted by hundreds if not thousands of people shouting at her. Though that is not the most disturbing part. The gates allowing their exit from steerage have fused shut. These people had been left to die like animals, locked in their coffins, their fate decided for them by this damn class system. Whilst most of the women and children from first and second class were safely on lifeboats steerage had been locked away and forgotten about.

"Azelma, Gavroche!" Eponine desperately tries to pry the gates apart with her bare hands, but it barely shakes the gate "Enjolras, please"

And the two of them, with the help of steerage try to tear the gates open, he may be strong but he knows it is fruitless. The gates have been chained and bolted down so that the strength of all of steerage could not break them down, let alone just him and the girl. But she does not give up. She continues to beat her hands against the gate and scream for her siblings. Her eyes are full of tears which just increases the difficulty as she tries to make them out in the crowd. Her voice gets lost as it seems the whole of steerage is at that gate, begging to be set free. Enjolras has never felt so hopeless, so useless, he tries with all his strength but the gate will not budge.

And then he hears the screams of people further down the ship, crying out that water has begun to enter the cabins and corridors and the people's cries become more desperate that they do not even sound human any more. He feels sick, these people are dying and he cannot do anything to help. The screams just keep getting louder and more desperate and he is finding it impossible to ignore them.

"Come on Eponine" he pulls the delirious girl away from the gates which she is still trying to tear open, her hands are red and little cuts are beginning to form "You don't want to see this, you don't want to see them-" he is unable to finish his sentence. She does not want to see them die.

She sobs uncontrollably as he leads her back up the stairs and he sincerely tries to comfort her but it seems fruitless until all of a sudden she just stops, as if she no longer had any tears left in her. He notes how strange it is the way she straightens and regains her composure as they walk back on deck.

A deck is almost empty now and she prays it is because most people were able to escape alive but she knows it isn't true. She can hear the shouts and cries of those diving into the water and she considers if it is really worth jumping. A few people brush past her, causing her to stumble and she notices that from that moment onwards Enjolras laces his finger through hers. It is the first time he has touched her and he hasn't inflicted pain, and it's nice.

Everything feels completely still, completely serene, there are shouts and screams but she can no longer hear them. She stares out at the ocean; the fearsome force which they had all underestimated was now proving itself to them. It was as if declaring the ship of be invincible had been interpreted as a challenge by Mother Nature which was now emerging as victor. They were no match for its force, no matter how much humanity tried to convince itself that it had mastered the sea Mother Nature had ruled supreme again. She watches, he light of the ship illuminating bodies and furniture in the water. In the distance she could see lifeboats rowing away but she does not regret not getting on one. Something about standing here and the world around her fell apart was incredibly soothing though she is not quite sure why.

Enjolras tugs her arm, pulling her away from her thoughts "Do you want to check around the other side, see if there are any more boats?"

She doesn't reply and he pulls her along as they walk "Enjolras, you still here?" Bahorel appears in front of the pair "Gee, I thought you had gotten onto a life boat."

Enjolras shakes his head "no such luck unfortunately, do you know if there are any collapsible around the other side."

It is strange to see but as Bahorel shakes his head he smiles "All gone, we just sent the last one off, some women and children from steerage rushed up on deck at the last minute so we sent them off instead." He pats Enjolras on the shoulder and once again gives him a wiry smile, "It's all over."

She hopes that Gavroche and Azelma escaped on the last boat though she knows it is highly unlikely. The three walk around into the first class sitting room. It is almost empty, except for a few men who are laughing, drinking and playing cards. They stare at her as she walks in, wondering how this woman was still on the ship. They were sure they had evacuated all the first class women.

In the back corner, Combeferre is sitting on the lounge, a glass of brandy in hand. He smiles at the group as they approach "It seems fitting doesn't it?" he looks specifically at the men "We grow up together, we work together."

"And now we die together" Enjolras finishes, feeling a chill down his spine as he admits for the first time that soon, they will all be dead. That is the worst part, not knowing when. It could be in two minutes or two hours, he does not want to wait anymore, he just wants it all to be over. He feels ready to die, he has accepted his fate.

Bahorel hands him and Eponine a glass of brandy each and she notices how the drink only fills the right half of the glass when he pours it. She had not noticed how heavily the ship was listing. Surely they did not have much longer left. "Where is Marius?" she asks noting that he is the only one in the group absent.

"Swimming out to Cosette" Combeferre replies emptying his glass and passing it back to Bahorel for a refill.

"He will never make it" Enjolras knows that the water is at freezing level and that most will be dead within twenty minutes of hitting the water.

Combeferre looks up grimly "He knows."

And the group falls into silence.

Enjolras never got to change the world.

Combeferre was never able to open his own medical practice.

Bahorel never became a property mogul.

And Eponine never got to live out her life free from France.

This isn't how Eponine wanted to die, not that she had put much thought into it. She was twenty years old, she was starting a new life but God would not allow her to do so. It was as if no matter how much she tried to start a fresh it was going to be impossible for her, now, waiting for her death she prays that in her next life things will be easier. She deserves that.

And now, as the ship is sinking she is sitting next to a man who less than six hours ago was telling her she was worthless. And she's holding his hand, his knuckles and white from holding on so tight but at least he was not hurting her this time. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes and waits.

Minutes pass and people run through the sitting room shouting at them to try to escape but no one moves. They sit there like statues, as if they have already died.

She feels Enjolras tense and opens her eyes when she hears screams from out on the deck. The lights flicker a few times before going out completely, plunging the whole ship into an eyrie darkness. And then things go quiet, as if those who still had a little hope left in them had too given up and all she can hear is the sound of the first class back that had been playing all night. For the first time that night, there in the darkness she allows herself to cry about dying. She wanted to be strong in her final moments but not even that could fall in her favour.

He feels her body trembling against his and leans down searching for her face. She has no idea how to comfort her; no idea how to stop her tears so he rests his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry" she sobs.

"You have no reason to apologise" the ship lurches and groans loudly.

"I- you could have left b-but you didn't. I-I'm sorry I killed you".

He feels the warmth of his tears building up in his eyes and he leans down pecking her on her forehead and wrapping his arms around her body "No Eponine, I'm sorry I killed you."

The ship groans loudly once more and the hull rises out of the water. It sits upright in the water for a few seconds and from the lifeboats the scene resembles a work of art. It is truly incredibly but then disappears into the icy depths taking all on board with it.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you for reading, comments are very much appreciated.**


End file.
